


Soup To Warm Your Soul

by miraculousjayden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is sick. so his bodyguard takes on the parental roll of assuring he is cared for, No Plot/Plotless, based on the ml instagram when adrien was sick, gorilla for adrien's dad2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: Adrien is ill.Gorilla takes on the role to ensure Adrien is cared for.Some soup and tea might just do the trick!





	Soup To Warm Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with dad!Gorilla caring his son, Adrien.

When Gorilla first heard Adrien got sick it took him all of his restraint to bolt into his room and check on him. He'd figured this would happen to him. Adrien had been home-schooled and kept inside a large portion of the time so his immune system wasn't as strong as it could be. No however his biggest fear lay within Gabriel's reaction to Adrien's sickness. Would Gabriel feel the need to pull Adrien from school. Knowing full way the fashion designer would say it was for his son's health.

His fear never coming true. Gabriel had no plans of taking Adrien from school. Gorilla stood by listening to Gabriel's instructions.

“I had the doctor perform a quick check-up on Adrien it seems he caught the common cold. Nathalie has already canceled his lessons and photo-shoot today. She will be looking into rescheduling them for him at a later time. Today I want to Adrien to stay in bed and get as much rest as he can. No disturbances, no friends.”

Gabriel's glasses glinted. “Do I make myself clear?”

Instantly Gorilla straightened giving Gabriel a firm nod of his head. 

Pleased Gabriel walked down, stopping in front of Natalie's desk giving her further instructions, before stepping in his office.

His shoulders slumped. Knowing Gabriel would be spending the entirety of the day locked inside his office. Most likely having Natalie checking in on Adrien's condition to send a text message to the boys father.

Gorilla huffed. Granted Adrien had a minor cold, but Gorilla could guarantee the boy wouldn't pass the opportunity to have his father check on him. Even if it's just Gabriel stepping inside his room for a moment to ask how Adrien is doing.

He stayed in front of Adrien's door, listening for any signs of Adrien coughing or wheezing. 

Several minutes passed and Gorilla opened Adrien's door he peeked inside.

Spotting Adrien seated on his couch wrapped in a blanket. A trash bin sat beside full of tissues. His ears picking up small sniffles and coughs.

Gorilla's heart sunk, the boy poor seemed miserable.

He silently closed the door.

Maybe there was a way for him to help?

He eagerly glanced to his watch. Thinking, he could quickly go to the kitchen and whip up soup and tea for Adrien. 

Gorilla walked down the stairs giving Natalie a small nod. If anything Natalie is fully capable of attending to Adrien for a few minutes while he was away. Gorilla noted Natalie herself didn't seem to be doing good these days either. Was Natalie also coming down with a illness?? She did work herself to the bone. Gabriel needs to give her a vacation. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ten minutes and Gorilla poured the soup into a bowl setting it down on a tray, cooked, warm but not hot. A cup of nice tea with some honey, and some cough drops. 

He walked down the hallway noticing Natalie absent from her desk. Gorilla hopes she's all right. 

Stepping up to Adrien's door, carefully balancing the tray in one hand to knock, he twisted the doorknob stepping in side.

Adrien lay down on his bed curled up in his blanket. His eyes looked puffy and out of focus.

Hearing the a click from his door Adrien's eyes widen in surprised. What was his bodyguard doing in here?

Sitting up Adrien held the blanket close to him. “Is everything okay? Does my father need something?”

Gorilla shook his head setting down the tray on Adrien's nightstand. He stepped back.

His bodyguard made him soup and tea?

Edging towards the corner of his bed, shaking hands picked up the spoon, Adrien took a small sip testing to make sure the soup wasn't sweltering hot. He found to his surprise when the temperature turned out just right for him to eat. Taking a few small bites before setting down the spoon and then a sip of his tea Adrien released a happy sigh.

The soup and tea were perfect ideas, they were warm and were doing amazing to help his scratchy throat.

Adrien smiled. “I can't thank you enough for the tea and soup. I really appreciate.”

Gorilla nodded, giving Adrien's hair a quick ruffle, and taking his exit. Shutting the door softly.

When Gorilla left Plagg popped from behind Adrien. Ears drooping when he found no cheese.

“What a waste.” Plagg pouted crossing his arms. He flew off towards his cheese cupboard. 

Chuckling Adrien went back for another bite of soup, interrupted from a beep his home.

Checking his phone Adrien read a notification. A notification from Nadja as she is live near the akuma.

Plagg glancing over Adrien's shoulder. “Adrien, I know what you're thinking-”

“Thinking what?”

“You should stay home-”

Adrien stood up dropping the blanket. “Ladybug needs me.”

Sighing, Plagg only hopes they could defeat and de-evilize the akuma.

“Plagg, transform me!”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gorilla watched Ladybug and Chat Noir battle on his phone. 

The bright side of Adrien being sick is he wouldn't be out with a possibility of a akuma attack. He felt terrible for even thinking of, but Adrien too often were the target or caught in between the battle.

Himself included being an akumatized villain. While he did no harm towards Adrien when he first saw the news clip of him, a child, jumping from him off a building plummeting towards the ground. Gorilla shuddered. The clip and thought of Adrien getting hurt or worse, hit too close.

So he can rest easy knowing Adrien is in his room, stomach full of food, and sleeping.

A sigh of relief when Ladybug caught the butterfly, releasing it. Gorilla took notice of Chat Noir, the super hero seemed ill or maybe extremely tired. 

Pocketing his phone Gorilla went to go and check on Adrien. 

He looked inside.

Adrien lay asleep on his bed. 

Gorilla adjusted the blanket over Adrien, making sure he'd stay warm, but wouldn't overheat. 

Picking up Adrien's tray with soft footsteps towards the exit.

Smiling he said softly,

“Get better soon, Adrien.”

Click.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! <3 I just really like writing Gorilla taking care of and being protective of Adrien. :')
> 
> Just waiting in Miraculous for him to adopt Adrien.
> 
> He cares, in his own ways.


End file.
